<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stray Cat Strut by catclaws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506240">Stray Cat Strut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catclaws/pseuds/catclaws'>catclaws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Four, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catclaws/pseuds/catclaws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicia Hardy is out on the town, snagging up a new work of art for her collection. She's caught in the act by Johnny Storm, friend of Peter Parker, whom she's been avoiding. During the encounter, Felicia finds herself a little enamored with the playboy, leading to her having a rather frustrating experience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felicia Hardy/Johnny Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stray Cat Strut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! It's my first post! This is just a little one-off about a pairing I'm particularly crazy about! Of course I'd pick a rare pair! I'm hoping in the future to continue to write these two! I know this one is pretty short, but I wanna get the hang of writing a multi-chapter Johnny/Felicia fic! Please expect more romantic tension in the future! Please leave a comment if you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felicia was a bit self-serving. It was just how she was. She was all about that quick gratification—that addicting boost of adrenaline. That addicting tingle she felt when she got away with a priceless piece of art that she plucked up for her own little collection—it was too rich. All the money in the world couldn’t compare to that feeling, which was why she found herself perched on a museum rooftop. She’d carefully pried the canvas fabric of a painting from its frame, rolling it loosely before placing it inside of a poster tube with a shoulder strap.</p><p>Normally, Felicia would’ve made more of a show of it—drawing just enough attention to herself to get a certain guy in a mask to give chase. …Honestly there were a <i>few</i> masked men she didn’t mind being chased by. But that was always where it ended.</p><p>A chase. Flirtatious remarks. She got away with her prize or she didn’t. But she <i>always</i> got away. Being caught just once could’ve been a fun experience. <i>Genuinely</i> getting caught…and then fighting tooth and nail to get free. Felicia shrugged off the thought, preparing to use her grapples, when suddenly a roar and a wave of warmth stopped her.</p><p>“Hey there, kitty cat. Got something for me?” came a voice. </p><p>Felicia simply rolled her eyes, securing the strap of the poster tube across her chest before turning to face the source. It was showtime.</p><p>“You <i>bet</i> I do, Johnny~!” she chirped in the most saccharine sweet tone she could manage. “Why don’t you come over here and get it?”</p><p>Johnny fucking Storm. Beautiful. Sweet. Simple. …At least, those were her thoughts on him. She could definitely see the physical appeal, which is why this game was fun. Messing him was playing with fire—fire he was <i>definitely</i> too scared to burn her with. With him? No risk. High reward. And best of all? If she told him to come closer, he never gave it a second thought.</p><p>“The claws out today, babe?” he questioned, arms by his side as he sauntered closer. “Spidey warned me about those. I hear they hurt.”</p><p>The mention of Spider-Man, she visibly slumped. Yeah. <i>Of course</i>. They were friends after all. …It wasn’t that she and Spider-Man were <i>exes</i>, but there was probably a something a little unusual about a flirtation with Johnny. Before long, he was close enough to reach out for her—but he didn’t. He just stood with an open palm and a grin before speaking once again.</p><p>“You gonna gimme it? Or you wanna wrestle for it? Not really into the idea of singeing your tail.”</p><p>Black Cat had impeccable balance. But that didn’t stop her from playing up some unsteadiness as she stepped backwards to the edge of the rooftop. She held her arms out, pretending to try to balance herself as she tottered unsteadily back. …And it seemed like her little show worked as Johnny crept closer, a hand outstretched as he offered it to her.</p><p>“C’mon, babe. Not really into the idea of you falling off here either—definitely not in my wheelhouse of things I like. I can swoop down and grab you if I need to, but that sounds a <i>lot</i> less fun than getting that painting back and getting a little kiss,” Johnny said with a half grin. </p><p>But she could see it faulter. Was that <i>genuine</i> worry on his face? Ooh. She <i>liked</i> that. It was funny—and, well. A little sweet too. Admittedly…she probably was a little sweet on Johnny Storm. But who wasn’t? She couldn’t count the number of times she’d seen him where he caused a crowd. Seeing him that way always reminded her of how desperately she wanted to be apart of a team like his. Felicia wanted to be apart of something…and rejection wasn’t a fond bedfellow of hers. So after she’d sent in countless letters and flashdrives with videos of her demonstrating her abilities, she just grew to accept that it was an exclusive club. If she couldn’t be a hero, she’d be a damn good cat burglar. The <i>best</i> at her trade. Infamous. A legend.</p><p>And she went, back first over the edge of the building, intending to grapple to safety once she made him sweat a bit. That was the plan.</p><p>Until he grabbed her arm. </p><p>He’d caught her just as she began to tip. With a little tug, her feet were once again on the rooftop and she was pulled flush against him with an arm snaking it’s way around her waist. She felt herself pushed back a little as Johnny moved to peer over the ledge of the building, “tsk, tsk”ing as he did.<br/>
“You were about to lose one of your nine lives, kitten.” He remarked, seemingly unaware of her plan.</p><p>Felicia couldn’t describe the feeling she felt in her stomach. It seemed to be an odd mixture of butterflies and heat— was she, Felicia Hardy, <i>starstruck</i>? The thief glanced up at him, focused on his grin. To make matters worse, she felt his hand gently tilt her chin back, giving him a better view of the look of near embarrassment that seemed to cross her face. He was more beautiful than the public gave him credit for. Blond hair. Blue eyes. And <i>God</i> that little smirk. She would’ve died to be in this position when she first started gunning to be apart of the Fantastic Four…and here she was. She was going to get a kiss from Johnny Storm.</p><p>Felicia was frozen.</p><p>…Until there was the smell of burning plastic. </p><p>Felicia felt Johnny’s arm pull away, and the warmth of him left her…along with the possibility of that little kiss.</p><p>“Gotcha, kitten,” the hero remarked, lifting a hand to show he’d snatched away the poster tub, having burnt away the webbing strap to pull it from her shoulders.</p><p>Her initial reaction was to glance down in a panic, feeling at her suit for a strap that was no longer there—as if it was some sort of trick. Damn. He <i>had</i> gotten her. Johnny Storm beat her at her own game. The loss irritated her. But this war was <i>far</i> from over. Felicia soon began to grin, giving a soft wolf whistle of approval.</p><p>“Teasing a lady isn’t very heroic, is it, Johnny? Enjoy that one. I’ll let you have it. <i>Really</i> curious about how you’re about to get down from here without burning up that tube—but I’ll let you figure that one out on your own. I made tonight too easy on you already,” she purred, finally following through with her original plan of escape. Off the roof she went, grappling down into an alleyway to disappear into an alleyway.</p><p>Realizing the point she had, Johnny called down after her:</p><p>“Hey! Can’t you give me a <i>little</i> hint about getting down from here, Kitten?! Aw, c’mon!!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>